Wake The Sun A Cedar Cove Story
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Justine has a wonderful gift for her mother but will she be able to get it on time for Olivia's birthday at the end of the day
1. I DIdn't Know I Was Pregnant

Disclaimer: I'm not Debbie Macomber so it's safe to say I don't own Cedar Cove

* * *

Before I became a mother, I was a typical wife, friend, daughter and Judge. I was a sister and an aunt. Sadly when I was 14 I was told I would never be able to bring children into the world.

My name is Olivia Lockheart and my story began on a day that seemed to be an ordinary one. It was December 23rd and Grace and I had gone out for our annual pre Christmas lunch.

_"Olivia," Grace called, "Over here."_

_I hurried to join her._

_"Hey Grace," I said smiling, "I swear it's been like a month since we've seen each other."_

_Grace laughed and we got to our usual table._

_"Olivia did I ever tell you I appreciate your friendship and how you've always been there for me," she asked._

_"You might have mentioned it once, or 200 times," I teased her._

_"So I saw Ryan and Ally today," Grace said, "She seemed great."_

_"That's interesting," I said, "What about him?"_

_Grace paused._

_"Well he seemed to be having a bad day," she admitted, "But you know what they say."_

_"No," I said, "I don't know what 'they' say and I don't even know who 'they' are." The waiter came over to take our order. Grace and I both got the same thing, a cheeseburger with a side of fries. She ordered a diet coke. I ordered a glass of milk._

_It was at that moment that a pain in my back griped me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to pass. It had other ideas._

_"Olivia," Grace asked, "are you alright?"  
"Not really," I admitted, "My back kind of hurts."_

_Just at that moment I felt water gush from my body into my underwear. It soaked my underwear, my pants- even the chair I was sitting in.  
"Oh my GOD," I said tears filling my eyes, "I just peed on myself."_

_Grace decided that we should go to the hospital. She called my husband, Stan; an ER doctor and explained the situation._

_"Okay," she said, "We'll see you soon."_

I can still remember how I thought she was crazy. It was probably nothing. Maybe I had a bladder infection or something. I thought she was making a big deal out of nothing at all. I was about to be shocked. I don't mean literally shocked but that would be LESS shocking then what I was about to find out.

He turned around to see that he was in a bit of trouble. The sound he heard was that of a silver subbalubble.

_Stan grabbed a wheelchair and gently guided me into it as he met us at the car.  
"Where does it hurt," he asked.  
"Well it started in my back," I said, "and then I peed myself. Now my stomach kind of hurts too."_

The next several hours where filled with poking, prodding, blood tests, urine tests, stool tests (which is grosser then you can imagine) medicines doctors coming in and out of my hospital room and so much more. Stan and Grace were there the whole time thank GOD and my mom and brother came as soon as they found out.

_The doctor (who happened to be a good friend of Stan's) came in._

_"How are we feeling Olivia," he asked._

_"We? Are you a partner," I joked._

_"Sorry," he said, "I have the test results back."_

_I took a deep breath and braced myself._

_"Olivia," he told me, "You're pregnant- about 38 weeks I would say from the tests and you're carrying twins."_

_I don't think I was capable of speech at the moment._

_"Are the babies okay," I asked._

_Seconds ago I didn't know of their existence and now there was a new love put in my heart._

_"The cord is wrapped around one of their necks," the doctor told me, "We have to do an emergency C section." I nodded. Whatever was best for my children._

_I was prepped for surgery. At exactly 7:02 PM my daughter, Justine Alexandra Lockheart was brought into the world. Jordan Alexander followed her into the world at 7:03 PM. The doctor cut the cord and cleaned them up then hurried to run tests on them. At this point the shock wore off. _

Here's something people don't know about shocks. You're not aware it is happening at the moment it happens. It's only after you have time to process it that you become aware of what is going on.

_I didn't react until the twins were born. This was way too much to absorb at once. When the doctors were running tests on Justine and Jordan I was terrified. Jordan cried when he was poked with the needle. Justine just whimpered a little. She looked at him as if to say, "It's okay little brother. Nothing to be afraid of"_

_I was afraid. I was terrified. I had carried two babies inside of me for almost nine months. I had no prenatal care. I didn't know. I didn't increase my caloric intake. I didn't take any vitamins. They were born two weeks premature. What if they have problems with their lungs?My mind was in a whirl. In an instant my life had changed. I can't be making decisions only for myself anymore. I have to worry about how it will affect them._

_..._

((Present Day))

"Mom," Justine said, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks honey," I said kissing her on the forehead.

"You are so going to love the gift I got you," she said excitedly.

"Honey I told you," I said, "I don't need anything."

"Oh yes you do," Justine said, "You just don't know it yet."


	2. A True Friend Has Your Back Always

Justine gave me a hug.

"Oh mom," she said, "I'm going to the concert with Kelly today. She invited me so I'm gonna go."

I nodded.

"That's fine," I said, "Just be home after it's over."

She promised and hurried off to have some breakfast.

"AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE HOME LATE CALL," I said.

"I ALWAYS DO," she called back to me.

I laughed, my mind once again going back to that day fourteen years ago.

_"I can't believe we have twins," I told Stan smiling tiredly._

_He kissed me._

_"Olivia I am so proud of you. Our babies are so beautiful-"_

_"Proud of me," I asked my emotions taking hold of me, "Stan I did nothing to adjust my life for this pregnancy. I didn't have any prenatal care or increase my caloric intake or-"_

_He held up a hand to stop me. I was nearly hysterical._

_"You didn't know you were pregnant," he said gently, "Of course you didn't change your life to fit this pregnancy. You had no idea there even __**was **__a pregnancy."_

_He stroked my hair._

_"They need names," I said._

_"You're right," Stan replied, "What should we name them."_

_I chewed the inside of my lip thoughtfully. Stan __**hated **__it when I did that but it wasn't something I did knowingly. Stan was smart enough not to say a word._

_"You know I've always loved the name Justine," I said._

_"Justine," he tested the name out on his tongue, "I love it but I think she needs a middle name too. I'd like that to be Alexandra."_

_Alexandra was the name of his older sister. She passed away at our wedding. You heard me right. She passed away __**at **__our wedding. _

_"I love that," I told him, "I loved your sister and I think it would be great to honor her."_

_"Our boy needs a name too," Stan pointed out._

_"I know," I said, "I was thinking of Jordan Alexander."_

...

"Mom," Justine said interrupting my thoughts, "Can I talk to you?"  
"I think you mean can you talk **with **me," I told her gently, "and sure"

"Lately my friends have been making fun of me. One of them even called me THE FREAK GIRL WITH THE FREAK THING WHO IS A FREAK"

"Justine," I said, "Those people are obviously not friends. A friend wouldn't do something like that"

"It's still upsetting," she said.

I got out the ice cream. Justine and I both love ice cream.

"Thanks," she said smiling a little bit.

"You know honey," I said, "When I was your age I went through the same thing you've been going through."

Justine looked at me wide eyed.

"You did," she asked sounding more like she was 7 then 14.

I smiled to myself. Justine loved stories about when I was little.

"Yes," I said, "I actually was a bit of a wild kid when I was your age. I did **a lot of stuff I shouldn't have done** unlike you who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Justine laughed. I loved the sound of her laughter.

"You?"

"I did **a lot **honey," I said, "One of my favorite things to do was something called tagging. But anyway when I went through a tough time I found out who my true friends were."

"Well Kelly and Mary-Ellen both stood up for me," Justine said, "and Alison bought me lunch."  
"See," I told her, "Those are **real **friends."

"Thanks mom," she said, "I feel better now."

"One more thing Justine," I said, "You are not a freak. You're a beautiful wonderful young lady that I am proud to be the mother of."

"Even despite my mistakes," she asked.

"Especially because of them," I told her, "You took responsibility for them."

"Well I knew you'd always be there for me," she admitted, "and that you would always love me."

The bus honked.

"I'll see you later," Justine said and hurried out to catch the bus.

I smiled as my thoughts went back to the day I delivered Justine and her brother Jordan.

...

_"Why is it taking so long," I exclaimed, "When are we going to know something? The wait is killing me."_

_Stan rubbed my shoulders._

_"We'll know soon," he promised me._

_"Stan what if something is wrong with one of them or both of them," I asked._

_"Then we'll fix it," he said, "But there isn't going to be anything wrong."_


	3. Finally I Can Breathe Again

Becoming a parent changes your life. When I first became a mom I had no idea how much my life would change. Considering the fact that until I gave birth I had no idea I was going to **be **a mom it's understandable. I had little problem adjusting to it. My mind wondered back to those first days.  
_The doctor finally came back with good news. The twins were nearly fully developed. Jordan had a case of colic but it was minor. Justine had no physical problems. She had blonde hair like Stan. Jordan's hair was brown like mine. Justine's eyes were blue like mine. Jordan's eyes were blue like Stan's. When I got the word that my children were alright I breathed a sigh of relief. I was finally allowed visitors after that but I was only allowed one at a time. My mother came in first. She was beaming from ear to ear.  
"I guess you heard," I said._

_She chuckled. "Of course I heard," she said, "How are you feeling honey?"  
"Terrified," I admitted, "I have never been a mom before and I love those babies more then I ever thought it was possible to love another human being in my life. I don't know the first thing about being a mother." Mom sat down next to me on the bed. She stroked my hair gently.  
"Believe me Olivia," she said, "You are going to be a wonderful mother. Motherhood is not about planning. You do have to be organized but that's not what it's about. Motherhood is about love."  
"Well I love Justine and I love Jordan," I told my mother.  
"I know you do," mom said, "It's also about knowing your children. You will learn what their strengths are. You will learn about their weaknesses. You'll learn how to adjust. You'll learn how to think with your heart as well as your head."_

_I listened to mom's wise words and it actually gave me a little confidence but my mother was far from done talking.  
"You know Will is claustrophobic," she continued, "so whenever we went out to eat I would sit on the inside so that Will would be more comfortable."  
"I remember that," I said, "I didn't realize he was claustrophobic though."_

_Jordan started screaming. Instantly I reached for him, fed him and rocked him humming as I did so. He fell asleep.  
"You were saying," Mom asked wisely. I smiled.  
"I get the point," I said.  
"That's my girl," mom said kissing me on the nose. I laughed.  
"Mom I'm not a little girl anymore," I said.  
"You're __**my **__little girl," my mother said. Stan came in with Justine and hugged my mom after carefully putting Justine in her basinet.  
"Charlotte," he said, "It's so good to see you."  
"It's good to see you too," Charlotte said, "But you make sure you're good to my baby and my grand babies."_

Laughing from those memories I looked at the clock and realized I had court in a few hours. I had a full docket. Luckily I would be home before Justine got home from school but I would have to leave around nine thirty and I would be gone for an hour and a half. I always got nervous leaving Justine alone but I have started to feel more comfortable. Thinking about that brought me back to the first day. Before I had time to sink back down onto the couch Grace knocked at my door. I knew it was Grace. Se had a very specific knock.

_Grace was the second person to visit me. She knocked five times, paused then knocked six times. It was her special knock. Stan opened the door for Grace. I had Justine in my arms. Grace didn't even bother greeting Stan. She wanted to get to the baby so badly.  
"Can I hold her," Grace asked me. I smiled and handed the baby to Grace._

_"This is amazing," she said kissing my check, "I still can't believe you're a mother and 24 hours ago you didn't even know you were carrying a baby."  
"Tell me about it," I said, "I couldn't believe it. One minute I'm eating and the next I'm in surgery for a C Section... the best damn surgery I ever had," I added._

_"So," she asked, "What kind of a parent are you going to be?"_

_"Um... one who has children," I said laughing._

_"I meant are you going to put them on a schedule? Are you going to feed on demand? Are you going to be strict or easy going? Are you going to be a hitting parent or not? Are you going to-"_

_"Slow down," I said holding up a hand, "You're asking questions faster then I can answer," I laughed.  
"Sorry," Grace said.  
"Anyway," I said, "I don't think I'm going to do a feeding schedule. When babies are hungry they need to eat. When babies are tired they need sleep. It's not their responsibility to be hungry when it's convenient for me to feed them. I'm going to be a proactive parent. KEYS TO COMMUNICATION is at this point my favorite style. I've been reading parenting books since I was a kid after all."_

I opened the door for Grace.

"Hey Grace," I said, "Come on in."

"Thanks," Grace said smiling.

"Can I make you something to eat," I asked her.

"Maybe some water," she said, "Oh and I see you were about to make yourself a bowl of cream of wheat. Make enough for me."

"Sure," I said.

I actually wasn't about to make myself anything but Grace is uncomfortable being direct. I put the cereal up.

"You know Olivia," Grace said, "Sometimes you see a catapiller or rather you think it's a catapiller but it's actually a butterfly."

I looked at Grace totally confused.

"Yes," I said, "A catapiller is actually a part of the life of a butterfly."

"My point is," Grace said, "Things aren't always as they seem. Maybe there's someone in your life you thought you wouldn't ever see again and maybe one day you come home and you are reunited with that person.

"Are you okay," I asked Grace.

As much as I loved her she was acting weird and weird even for Grace.  
"I'm fine," Grace said, "I'm just saying J- just that sometimes things aren't as they seem."

"Okay," I said, "Grace I'm a judge. Don't you think I would know that?"

"Can Justine sleep over tonight," Grace asked, "Mary Ellen wants her too."

"Sure," I said, "as long as **she **wants to."

I stirred the cereal then put half of it in a bowl for Grace and the other half I poured in a bowl for me.

"Thanks," Grace said, "Oh and Olivia thank you for being such a good friend to me. You've always been there for me and I hope you know I appreciate it."

"GOD knows you've been there for me," I said.

_"Well all I know," Grace said, "is that you're going to make a wonderful mom."_

_She sighed._

_"What's wrong," I asked._

_"I had some news I wanted to share with you," she said, "But you just gave birth."_

_"Grace," I said, "Tell me anyway."  
"I just found out," Grace said, "I'm 3 months pregnant. I am so sorry. I feel like I'm ruining your moment."  
"You are __**not **__ruining my moment," I told her laughing with delight. I hugged her.  
"I am so happy for you," I said, "How do you feel?"  
"Pregnant," Grace said laughing, "It actually hasn't hit me right yet. I mean I'm going to be responsible for another life."  
"Imagine how I feel," I laughed "You at least have six months to prepare."_

_"Oh please," she said, "You're as happy as a pig in a barn right now."_

_"You know Grace," I said, "I would love for you to be the Godmother of the twins."_

_Grace squealed and hugged me. We were practically like sisters anyway. Grace is the only one I would really trust to be my children's GODMOTHER. I love her. We were raised together. Grace's mom (a single parent of one) died when she was six and I insisted on her moving in. I didn't have to insist much though._


End file.
